


[瞳耀外传] 狼的传说

by zyx900800



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyx900800/pseuds/zyx900800
Relationships: 白羽瞳；展耀 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	[瞳耀外传] 狼的传说

（五）

骆海回到客厅，发现受伤的男人躺在沙发上，左臂伤口用绷带包着，身上还盖了一条薄毯。对方还在昏睡着，脸色似乎比刚才好了些。

主人竟然给一个只见过一面，而且差点起冲突的人包扎了伤口，还给对方搬到沙发盖上毯子？

骆海心里有些不痛快。主人高傲沉闷，何曾照顾过别人？这一百多年来，一直都是自己在尽心尽力的侍奉他啊！

没有注意到骆海的不快，展耀只是坐在另一边的沙发上，翘着二郞腿，双手交叠，右手食指轻轻敲击手背，淡淡的问“外面什么情况？”

主人的心情变好了！  
作为一个忠诚的仆人，骆海能敏锐感觉到展耀的心情变化。也只有主人心情大好时，才会这样双手交叠敲击手背，所以刚才到底发生了什么？难道是......

骆海很清楚现在不是追问这些的时候，他低头答道“耀哥，外面出了乱子！警察开了枪，打伤了一头白狼！不过，”他扭头看了躺在沙发上的男人，又道“不过也有人说其实那头白狼，是一个男人变化而成的！”

“你是说……狼人？”展耀看了看白羽瞳，站起身来轻轻用手在他额头抹了一下，白羽瞳的眉心处现了一个淡淡的红色椭圆形印迹，不过很快消失了。

从骆海的角度，看不到白羽瞳额头上的变化，他只看到展耀摸了那个年轻男人一下，然后就自言自语的道“我还在想，是什么人能突破我的屏障进到这里？原来……”

后面的话展耀没说下去，只是嘴角现出一个小小的弧度。

骆海一头雾水，不知展耀到底发现了什么，竟然还露出了笑容！主人一向喜怒不形于色，自从骆海跟了他，就从未见展耀在人前笑过。

正当骆海睁大眼睛想看得更清楚时，却发现展耀已恢复如常的漠然神态，似乎刚才上扬的嘴角只是他的幻觉！

接着展耀道“去睡吧！明天等他醒了再说！”

明天？骆海更加惊讶了，除了自己，主人就没让任何一个人进入寒园，这来历不明的狼人何德何能有这个荣幸？到底今天这是怎么了，主人破天荒的做了很多从前根本不会做的事情！

骆海这么想着，实在是忍不住了，脱口道“耀哥，这不妥当吧！如果他半夜醒来，狼性发作攻击您怎么办？”

“没关系，我已经在他身上下了禁锢，即使醒了也动不了！”展耀轻飘飘的扔下两句话就上了楼。

白羽瞳做了一个梦，梦中他怀里扑进一个软凉细滑的身子，那人不停亲吻他舔舐他，热情的让他招架不住，白羽瞳被撩拨得喉咙发干心跳加剧，全身的血液呼的一下都往身下某个器官涌去！

那人难耐的喘息声响在耳畔，那人身上似有若无的清冽味道萦绕鼻侧，那人的双手在他后背留下了长长的抓痕......这一切的一切都让白羽瞳兴奋不已，他不顾一切的和对方贴合在一起，忘情的拥吻着抚摸着啃咬着，用手帮助对方，但直到他们一起大叫着释放出来，白羽瞳也无法看清那人的脸……

很显然两人都是生手，互相抚慰的结果像是饮鸠止渴，发泄之后，彼此的欲望没有得到缓解，反而很快再次活跃起来！

想要！还想要！想要完完全全得到他！  
白羽瞳听见自己心底在呐喊着，他低吼一声，翻身将对方压在身下，不顾那人的剧烈挣扎强势顶入一处温暖细腻的所在，他甚至听到了对方埋在枕头里的呜咽声，可惜这声音只是让年轻的雄狼气血上涌，身下顶弄的动作更加迅速了！

白羽瞳几乎没费什么力气，就掌握了主控权，对方只能被动承受他越来越强烈的冲撞！

要知道夜狼寨里规则甚严，未成婚前，不许年轻的雄狼和雌狼发生关系。所以白羽瞳从不知道性之一事如此美妙，他不停索取肆意放纵，将对方翻来覆去，也不知在人身上发泄了多少回！

直做到那个白皙的，几乎没什么血色的身子上留下不少他的罪恶痕迹，直做到那人手脚酥软，战栗着瘫在他怀里失去意识，白羽瞳才霸道的揽着对方的腰沉沉睡去......

骆海一晚上都没睡好，不到5点便起了床。结果他一出卧室，意外的发现展耀早就醒了，头发湿漉漉的搭在额头上，穿着蓝色丝绸睡衣在餐厅往茶杯里添水，不过他的状态看起来很不对劲，整个人浑浑噩噩的，开水溢出杯子都没发觉。

“耀哥，水满出来了！”骆海急忙提醒他

“啊！？”展耀手忙脚乱的按下饮水机的开关，骆海赶快拿来抹布擦掉洒出的水，他一脸担心的问“耀哥你没事吧？”

“没事！”展耀心不在焉的答着，转身出了餐厅来到客厅坐下

骆海收拾完，重新沏好一杯梅花茶端到客厅，看到空空如也的沙发时忙问“耀哥！昨晚受伤的那个人呢？”

“扔了！”展耀说这话时咬牙切齿的

扔了？！明明昨晚还对那个狼人关怀备至的，今天一早起来态度怎么完全变了呢？

虽然骆海觉得奇怪，但看着展耀阴沉的脸色，也不敢继续追问，心里琢磨着：看来昨晚自己出去查看情况时，主人一时失控吸了那个受伤狼人的血，然后觉得不好意思，便给人包扎好又留宿一晚。结果大概是品尝到新鲜血液的甜美味道后，主人就无法控制自己，半夜起来将对方吸干吃净，最后再把尸体给处理掉了！

骆海脸上波澜不惊，心里却高兴的直跳脚。他对那个年轻的狼人有一种天生的敌意，甚至觉得对方会夺走主人对他的关心和爱护，所以一想到那家伙可能彻底消失了，便一扫昨晚的郁闷心情，兴冲冲的道“耀哥，要不要我再给你泡杯茶！”

展耀举起刚沏好的梅花茶正准备喝，莫名其妙的看了骆海一眼，道“不用！”说完便挠了挠脖子，忽然觉得那里很痒。

骆海看见他微微拧眉，便道“耀哥，你领口那里……”

“什么也不是！”展耀突然惊慌的捂住脖子，转身就冲进了浴室。

“……”看着洒了一桌子茶水的骆海心道：我就是想告诉你领口粘了个线头儿，干嘛反应这么大啊？

站在浴室的落地镜子面前，展耀有些哭笑不得的摘掉了睡衣领子上的白色线头。

然后他怔了会儿，慢慢解开了上衣所有扣子，露出自己苍白的胸膛。展耀的身体并不健硕，但也不羸弱，宽肩窄腰，肌肉匀称，皮肤细腻光洁，连一个小疙瘩都没有！

展耀重新系好扣子，刚一转身，就“嘶”的一声倒抽了一口凉气！

“我的腰哇！！！”看着镜子里疼得龇牙咧嘴的自己，展耀扶着后腰长长叹了一口气！

刚才那一瞬间，他还真以为骆海看到了什么，竟然忘记了他可是拥有强大自愈功能的吸血鬼，再严重的伤口，在他身上不须片刻也会自动愈合并消失，何况是锁骨上那人留下的暧昧痕迹呢？

一只雪白的大狼蜷缩在冬日清晨的草丛中，睡得正香。

“五哥，五哥快醒醒！”

“嗯......”白羽瞳睁开眼睛，随即化为人身。

他伸了个懒腰，一抬头差点怼上白七那张小圆脸“怎么回事？你怎么在我屋子里？”

“什么你屋子？五哥你又梦游了吧，这可是寨门外啊！”白七憋着笑道

“啥！？”白羽瞳坐起来四处一看。可不是，这哪里是他的屋子？他竟然是在夜狼寨大门前醒过来的，而且身上什么也没穿。好吧，本来狼族睡觉也是不穿衣服的，可这是在北方冬天的大山里啊！

“阿——嚏！”白羽瞳打了一个大大的喷嚏。

白七脱下自己外衣给他披上，道“五哥，你这梦游病都多久不犯了，怎么又开始了？昨晚又梦到什么了，是不是像小时候一样，又梦到那个漂亮哥哥了，然后就哭着喊着非要去找他？”

突然被白七提到小时候梦游的事儿，白羽瞳有点不好意思。那是自己几岁的时候？大概六、七岁吧，反正他突然开始梦游，几乎每天夜里都会从床上爬起来跑到外面去，然后被族人在寨门外找到。等他第二天醒过来，说话就颠三倒四的，一会儿说他要去找梦里的漂亮哥哥一起玩，一会儿又说那个漂亮哥哥要杀他，他得赶快跑！

族里的长老都说白羽瞳是中了邪，还给他施了几次法，不过没什么效果，后来随着他年龄越来越大，渐渐就没再梦见那个漂亮哥哥了！

“我才没梦游呢！”白羽瞳睨了白七一眼，道“不过，我也记不得自己怎么睡在外面了！”

白羽瞳敲了敲脑袋，他记得自己在红心酒吧喝了被人下了药的饮料，导致狼性大发变了身，还被警察开枪打伤，仓皇间逃进了一条黑漆漆的小胡同。再后来的事情他就不记得了，不过，他确实做了一个非常非常美的梦......

《狼说小剧场》

*白羽瞳：哼！媳妇太狠心了，就这么光溜溜的给我扔外面了！

*展耀：闭嘴！谁是你媳妇？

*白羽瞳：谁答话谁就是我媳妇，穿上裤子你就不认帐啊！

*展耀：......（獠牙准备中）


End file.
